PROJECT-001: CANCER CONTROL PROGRAM (CC) PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The Cancer Control (CC) Program at the Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center (OSUCCC), led by Electra D. Paskett, PhD, MSPH and Mary Ellen Wewers, RN, PHD, MPH, has 52 members from 19 OSU departments within the OSU Colleges of Medicine, Public Health, Arts and Sciences, Law, Nursing, Education and Human Ecology, Dentistry, and Food, Agricultural and Environmental Sciences, as well as Nationwide Children's Hospital and Cincinnati Children's Hospital. Program members provide a wealth of behavioral, basic, clinical, policy, outcomes, and social scientific knowledge and expertise not only to the CC Program, but to the OSUCCC as a whole. The overall CC Program goal is to conduct research to reduce the incidence, mortality and morbidity of cancer, which is accomplished by employing a transdisciplinary research team approach. The Specific Aims of the CC Program are to: 1) Identify molecular, genetic, and behavioral factors related to cancer incidence and mortality; 2) Develop and test behavioral interventions to prevent or detect cancer early; and, 3) Assess and intervene on issues of cancer survivorship. An additional developing aim of the CC Program is to address policy in relation to cancer prevention, detection, and care. Within these aims, research focuses on cross-cutting themes including underserved/minority populations within our catchment area, communication research, tobacco use and toxicity (including regulatory science), and behavioral strategies that capitalize on our members' strengths, such as epidemiology, biology and behavior. The program now has 2 NCI P50-funded Centers, both showcasing not only our multi-level focus but also the transition from observational to interventional studies. In addition, many of our interventions, e.g., Patient Navigation and Bio-Behavioral Intervention to Reduce Stress after Breast Cancer, have been incorporated into clinical care. Moreover, our research has contributed to policy changes, most notably the establishment of a smoke-free campus at OSU. During this past funding period (2009 - 2014), the Program members published a total 611 articles in peer-reviewed journals of which 32% have intra-programmatic collaboration, 20% have inter-programmatic collaborations, and 404 (66%) of the publications represent multi-institutional collaborations. Many of these publications fall within each of these categories bringing the total collaborative publications to 85%. CC Program funding stands at $6.8M of which $6.2M is peer-reviewed funding and of that, $3.9M (63%) is NCI funding. CC Program investigators have enrolled 9,205 participants to research studies over the last 5 years, 64% to externally peer-reviewed studies and 34% to institutional studies, 1.2% to cooperative trial group studies and 0.8% to industry studies. Of these, 6,964 (76%) were enrolled on interventional studies and 2,241 (24%) on non-interventional studies. Future goals focus on increasing research in: 1) policy, allowing us to take advantage of health care policy initiatives; 2) molecular and genetic epidemiology and 3) patient outcomes, fostering more inter-programmatic research with clinicians.